His Dark Paradise
by Takane-theory-of-happiness
Summary: "Algunas ves has sentido aquella extraña sensación de que algo ocurrirá? tus sentidos, sus sueños... todo que lo dice, pero tan solo prefieres ignorar todo aquell y seguir con tu vida... pero eso esta por cambiar cuando tu mente te consuma en lo mas oscuro" /Historia Collab/
1. Welcome

**hey! :'D aquí Taka con otra historia, pero una Collab con Cathy-Nekoko-Chama, Esta parte la escribió ella, por lo que el crédito seria para ella. Que lo disfruten! **

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, quejándose levemente al notar cierto dolor en su cabeza y en el resto de su cuerpo, desorientado y sin una pista de cómo es que había llegado a sentir ese tipo de sensaciones que le causaron aquellos dolores, sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a pasar y abrió mejor su mirada castaña, lentamente alzando su cabeza y parpadeando al notar el lugar tan extraño en el que yacía.

Se comenzó a levantar con cuidado, sacudiéndose las ropas un poco y girando para observar detrás suyo, notando con asombro como era por lo visto solo mar y nada más que se pudiera ver. Volvió a regresar su mirada hacia delante y vio los edificios que se alzaban en su delante, de diferentes tamaños y estando en diferentes ángulos que parecían tan poco humanos.

Cuando estuvo enderezado, dudó por un momento pero dio al final los primeros pasos rumbo hacia aquellos edificios que mientras más se iba acercando, más y más se iban apareciendo, todos siendo del mismo color, un gris lamentable que solo hacía sentirle tener más desconfianza de donde yacía pero eso no detuvo su andar, tenía que encontrar a alguien, quien fuera y que le ayudara a poder salir de ahí o que al menos le explicara el motivo del porque existía un lugar como ese y como había llegado a parar ahí.

Cada paso que iba dando, se iba sintiendo más y más observado, esa sensación lo estaba comenzando a desesperar; ya había vuelto a detenerse una vez más y dio un giro en su sitio para volver a asegurarse que nadie más lo observaba, su mirada ya había comenzado a desenfocarse al sentirse mareado de aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas y aquellos escalofríos que simplemente querían hacerle explotar del miedo, gritar incluso.

En momentos como ese se había olvidado quien era y aquello solo lo hizo temblar, sujetándose su pecho con fuerza, comenzando a sentirse muy agitado , sentía como le faltaba el aire, ya no podía más, era demasiado para él

¡Era espeluznante!

Pero la sensación desapareció cuando un pequeño y simple maullido lo sacó de aquel trance, bajando para observar de donde había provenido, parpadeando al notar que era…algo similar a un gato.

No podía asegurar si realmente era un gato o no, ya que delante suyo solo había una forma completamente negra, lo único que resaltaba de aquel cuerpecillo eran esas orbes blancas que miraban con fijeza al pelinegro que había dado un paso hacia atrás del miedo ante esa aparición tan repentina.

Continuó observándolo por un par de minutos y luego se arrodilló con cuidado, estirando su mano para notar como aquel felino terminaba por dejarse acariciar por él; ante ello no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y continuó acariciándole más hasta que notó por el rabillo del ojo a más y más criaturas en las mismas condiciones que el 'animalito' que consentía, parpadeando asombrado al ver la cantidad tan exagerada y variada de lo que parecían ser muchos animales, todos tímidos en un inicio mientras salían de su escondite y se acercaban hacia él, cada uno de ellos recibiendo una caricia por parte del joven muchacho que notaba como después de esa caricia se mantuvieron cerca de él.

Ante la presencia de ellos y viendo que no lo lastimarían, se sintió calmado y acompañado, poco a poco volviendo a emprender su andar, esta vez ya no solo, sino seguido por esas criaturas.

Se dio cuenta cuando continuó andando por un par de minutos que el único ruido que podía escuchar era su pisar, su mirada fijándose en las criaturas que caminaban de igual forma pero que por algún motivo no producían ningún sonido, como si alguien los hubiera puesto en 'mute', aunque eso no le preocupaba, estaba agradecido de ya no estar recorriendo aquello, que parecia una ciudad, solo.

Continuaron caminando por un rato más hasta que aquel primer gato que había estado desde el inicio delante de él, corrió hacia delante para terminar por encontrarse con un chiquillo, quizás en sus trece años, que lo cargó y le dio un par de palmaditas antes de que girase se cabeza y su mirada negra, se posara en los ojos castaños del muchacho mayor a él, logrando tensarlo y detenerlo en su andar.

El visitante se quedó totalmente quieto, observando por el rabillo del ojo como las criaturas que habían estado acompañándolo desde hacía un par de metros atrás, huían a esconderse de nuevo entre los edificios, dejándolo solo una vez más o al menos en presencia de aquel niño que no dejaba de mirarle.

**— ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? —** logró por fin murmurar el de ojos castaños, sintiendo su voz tan rasposa y adolorida por las palabras que había terminado por soltar de sus labios. Su mano se dirigió hacia su cuello, para intentar aminorar el dolor de decir aquellas insignificantes palabritas que no fueron respondidas en lo absoluto por el otro chico que simplemente mantuvo su mirada en el felino que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Supuso que no hacia faltar continuar hablando puesto que por lo visto no lograría que el otro le dijese nada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y escuchó el sonido de algo quebrarse y luego chorrear agua, bajando su mirada para ver lo que había hecho, notando con horror que había un nido ahí de la nada y había pisado lo que parecían ser huevos de alguna ave.

Un suave 'Ah' fue lo que llegó a escuchar de aquel muchacho que había vuelto a mirarle antes de que su figura fuera cubierta por lo que eran muchas aves, cuervos para ser más exactos, igual de negros que las demás criaturas que había visto pero estas tenían las orbes de un rojo intenso, tan intenso que parecía ser sacado de una de las tantas películas de terror que había llegado a ver durante el transcurso de su vida.

Y en ese momento, sintió como los cuervos crascitaban llenos de ira e iban contra el mayor, que cayó al principio, al tropezarse de nuevo con el nido, pero siendo aquello que lo salvó del primer ataque y lo que le dio tiempo de girar y de ese modo levantarse para correr y regresar por el camino de donde había llegado ya que cada que intentaba ocultarse, parecia ser que un cuervo nuevo aparecía y se unía para atacarlo.

Los primeros picoteos los sintió tan dolorosos, aun así eso no evitó que continuara corriendo, terminando por llegar al puerto, en donde había comenzado todo aquello. Los cuervos comenzaron a volar a su alrededor, acechándolo, el ojimarrón retrocediendo más y más hasta que uno de sus pies tocó el filo, el final de aquella plataforma de madera en la que se encontraba. Quiso buscar detenerles o al menos hacerles entender que lo había sucedido había sido un error, una equivocación, que no había sido su culpa lo que había ocurrido, pero esas criaturas eran irracionales, no prestaron atención a los intentos en vanos del pelinegro que ante el siguiente ataque en bandada , no le quedó de otra que retroceder , terminando por caer al final en el agua, sintiendo casi al instante como perdía la voluntad de nadar, aunque notaba como no podía respirar y estiró una de sus manos hacia delante, buscando inútilmente por un modo de regresar a la superficie para respirar.

Poco a poco el aire se iba yendo de sus pulmones hasta que terminó soltando el aire que tenía en la boca, lentamente empezando a cerrar los ojos mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento, aunque antes de que lo hiciera, pudo notar vagamente la silueta de aquel niño que había visto antes del ataque y cuando cerró los ojos, lo último que escuchó, con una voz tan baja pero clara…

_'Bienvenido a Calalini'_

El chico se levantó de manera tan abrupta, respirando con dificultad, tosiendo bastante y mirando el lugar desorientado, notando que estaba de regreso en su habitación. Buscó calmar su respiración mientras pensaba que todo aquello había sido un sueño , suspirando cansado y revolviéndose su cabello, desordenándoselo más de lo que ya estaba al haberse estado removiendo de lado a lado en su cama.

**—Un mal sueño…y uno muy raro ante ello—** murmuró, bostezando y girando su cabeza para ver la hora en su reloj, notando como eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, no pudo evitar gruñir y volver a recostarse en su cama, aunque ya no regresó a dormir, en su mente continuaba repitiéndose aquella frase que había sido lo que se le había quedado tan gravado en su mente.

Ese día Kevin Stoley simplemente ignoró aquel sueño y continuó con su vida del día a día, no sabiendo que partir de ese momento había terminado por marcar su vida como la conocía y empezaba una nueva página de algo que ni él ni nadie podría controlar.


	2. Comienzo

Los días pasaron, el solo continuo con su vida como todos los días dejando atrás aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, pero había algo que le inquietaba cada noche cuando iba a dormirse, sentía como si lo miraran desde su closet, pero el solo decidía olvidar aquella presencia que sentía y seguir con su vida normal, ir a la escuela, ir a sus clases de kung fu, pasar por la tienda de cómics, etc...

_Pero...esos días de olvidar esa presencia se detendrían, y este seria el ultimo día en el que vivirá con tranquilidad..._

Ese mismo día mientras estaba haciendo tarea en su cuarto, sintió la misma presencia, pero el solo miro de reojo el closet notando unos ojos que lo miraba...unos ojos muy abiertos que lo miraban de forma penetrante... El pelinegro solo ladeo la cabeza un poco y volteo a ver el closet de nuevo, pero ya no estaban aquellos ojos que lo veían.

_...el sintió temor hacia eso..._

Una mañana, cuando el despertó, sintió una presencia muy fuerte que venia de su closet por lo que no pudo evitar el levantarse y abrir el closet para encontrarse nada, por lo que solamente pensó que fue su imaginación y cerro el closet volviéndose acostar en su cama.

Cada mañana que pasaba la presencia se hacia mas y mas fuerte, y siempre pasaba lo mismo, abría el closet y nada...nunca era algo

**-no se que seas pero, deja de hacer eso!- **grito escuchándose un eco en su habitación, realmente era muy molesto sentir era presencia todas las mañanas, pero...el gritar fue un gran error... Después de eso, el pelinegro empezó a sentir esa presencia extraña mas seguido, cada hora, cada minuto. solo aparecía y desaparecía de repente, este acontecimiento hizo que el pelinegro no pudiera estar tranquilo en su cuarto donde pasaba gran parte del tiempo.

Se puede decir que llego a tenerle _miedo_ a esa presencia extraña.

El sabía que ya no podía estar tranquilo, con esa cosa ya no, peor no le podía decir a nadie, solo le dirían que es su imaginación, por lo que decidió tratar de vivir con esa presencia oscura y siniestra. Pero todo fue en vano, aquella presencia ni siquiera lo dejaba pensar con claridad, mucho menos dormir. Quería que terminaran esos días y que pudiera seguir con su vida de antes.

pero, su vida ya estaba destinada a un _cruel futuro_..._que ni el mismo pudiera __controlar_...

El pelinegro pensaba en como seguir con su vida, soportando a _eso_, el sabía que el ignorar no seria suficiente, el no podía ignorar aquel presentimiento de alguien. El solo se tiro en su cama tapándose con la cobija y cerro los ojos, tratando de olvidar aquella presencia. Pero ni aquella acción podía hacer, no estaba tranquilo con eso. En un intento desesperado por tratar de dormir en tranquilidad sin sentir a _eso_, agarro su cobija, su almohada y salio de su cuarto para ir a la sala

...en único lugar mas _alejado_ de su habitación...

Se sentó en el sofá y suspiro aliviado que no sentir aquella presencia, puso su almohada y se acostó poniendo su cabeza en esta y tapándose con la cobija, cerro sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormido. El silencio y la tranquilidad que había dejaron que el pelinegro tuviese la confianza de seguir durmiendo con calma, pero...termino despertándose por una simple razón...aquella presencia volvió aparecer.

El pelinegro empezó a entrar el pánico al volver a sentir aquella cosa y empezó a levantarse con cuidado y sin querer ver hacia donde la presencia. Al terminar de sentarse, miro a donde la presencia viendo la figura de un niño con algo parecido a un gato a su lado, en ese mismo instante recordó aquel sueño y aquella frase. "Bienvenido a Calalini"

El pelinegro quería salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían por el gran temor que sentía. Por lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse en el sillón, casi abrazando sus piernas, puso sus manos en su cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos y empezó a gritar **-Vete! vete de aquí! yo no te hice nada como para que te hagas esto!- **el grito se escucho por toda la casa, pero no para despertar a su madre, aquella figura del niño desapareció junto con el gato.

Después de aquella noche ya no sintió aquella presencia o volvió a ver aquella figura de un niño, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo después de lo que paso. Trato de seguir con sus actividades del día a día, ir a la escuela, ir a al tienda de cómics hacer tarea, jugar con alguna consola, etc etc... pero cuando llegaba la hora de ir a la cama no podía tranquilizarse o dormir con tranquilidad, pero terminaba quedándose dormido después de varios minutos.

Al par de unos días se encontraba mas tranquilo puesto que nada _extraño_ le había ocurrido, por lo que pensó que todo había terminado y decidió salir de su casa para relajarse y caminar un poco. Se puso su chaqueta azul cielo con franjas rojas en las mangas y en el cuello, sus guantes rojos y su larga bufanda roja, ya estaba listo para salir. Salio de su casa despidiéndose de su madre y empezó a caminar tranquilamente, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, no se escuchaba algún ruido o se vea a alguien en la calle caminado, mas no le presto atención y siguió su camino sin rumbo alguno.

Pero sentía una extraña sensación de que lo observaban, por lo que no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar a su alrededor, logrando ver a unos cuervos mirarlo fijamente, trato de ignorarlo, pero no lo lograba.

...El sabía que algo _malo_ estaba apunto de suceder...


	3. Miedo

Miedo.

Eso era lo que sentía en ese instante Kevin Stoley que se encontraba sentado en la silla de su salón de clases, mirando hacia la pizarra delante suyo para intentar prestar atención mientras se hacia el que prestaba la atención para así no ver otro lado que no fuera ahí, pero sabían, sabía muy bien que lo estaban mirando y eso era lo que lo estaba aterrando en aquel instante.

No, esto no era de recién, ya llevaba casi todo un mes entero desde que había comenzado a sentir como parecia que alguien estaba ahí, siempre observándole y el hecho de que ya un par de veces los hubiera visto regresándola la mirada era algo que lo estresaba a tal punto que había incluso no querido seguir yendo a la escuela porque sabía que ahí lo estarían mirando, pero su casa no era el mejor lugar tampoco para quedarse encerrado, tenía la misma sensación ahí.

¿Y lo peor de todo?

Es que nadie los podía ver.

Tenía la pupila contraída y su respiración había comenzado a aumentar poco a poco de ritmo con solo haber visto por el rabillo del ojo un cuervo negro que lo miraba con fijeza con aquellos ojos rojos color carmín, terminando luego por comenzar a dar un leve toqueteo en la ventana con su pico, como si estuviese pidiendo que lo dejase entrar dentro del salón de clases. Cuando el sonido se hizo más fuerte para él, se cubrió los oídos pero aquello parecia hacer que el sonido fuese aumentando con más fuerza.

Toc

Toc

Toc

TOC

No lo soportaba más, había sido suficiente para él, era demasiado para alguien que había estado siendo afectado durante todo aquel tiempo ¿Acaso era un mal chiste de parte de alguien del pueblo? Si era así no le parecia gracioso.

**— ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —**gritó con fuerza, levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que la silla de donde se sentaba cayese y con su libro que había sacado para prestar atención lo tiró contra la ventana con tal fuerza que hizo que saliera volando por ahí. Aquella acción tomó de sorpresa a todos que miraron atónitos a Kevin que continuó gritando que se largara y que lo dejara en paz, que ya había sido suficiente para él estar de ese modo todo el mes.

Notó que el cuervo continuó en su mismo lugar y aquello simplemente le hizo gritar de la ira y terminar por comenzar a tirar más cosas contra la ventana para matarlo si era posible, pero antes de que pudiera tirar algo más terminó siendo sujetado de los brazos y de las piernas, siendo cargado por dos de sus compañeros que en ese instante no reconocía en lo absoluto, solo tenía ojos para aquella ave que según él se había estado riendo de él.

Lo terminaron al final por llevar a la enfermería, logrando que ahí se llegase a calmar un poco, sus dos compañeros mirando preocupado al asiático que había terminado por cerrar los ojos y quedado casi dormido, aunque parecia tener pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo y más en sus parpados, como si quisiera abrirlos pero no quería o mejor dicho no podía hacerlo.

_Corría con toda prisa mientras miraba detrás suyo como era perseguido por una bandada de aves que para su horror parecían estar formando la imagen de un cuervo gigante mientras lo perseguían._

**_"Por favor…por favor alguien…"_**_ pensó en su mente mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por las cuadras de aquella ciudad a la que había regresado nuevamente, esta vez no estaba seguro como había llegado, lo único que sabía era que estaba siendo perseguido desde el inicio y para sobrevivir tenía que huir lo más rápido que podía._

_En ese momento mientras corría tuvo que parar de manera abrupta, cayendo al suelo al haber visto como un búfalo gigante negro se aparecía de un costado y casi lo tiraba hacia un lado. Eso casi le hacía perder el corazón por la boca ante el terror de que lo hubiera aplastado, pero el momento que giró detrás suyo fue atacado por uno de los cuervos, no pudiendo evitar más que usar su brazo para impedir que lo atacase y le llegase a picotear los ojos o el rostro en sí._

**_— ¡Basta! —_**_ gritó con desespero mientras esperaba a que viniese el ataque que nunca llegó a venir. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos aquella visión de la ciudad en la que había estado…_

…Se transformó de nuevo en aquel pequeño pueblito en el que había llegado a nacer y conocer.

Respiraba agitado, escuchando algunos gritos de miedo y dolor, giró su cabeza rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía, siendo de un auto que había terminado por chocar contra una ambulancia ya que por lo visto el auto había evitado arrollar a alguien que se le había puesto en su camino.

**— ¿C-Cómo llegue aquí? —** poco a poco comenzó a levantarse pero terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta como algo caliente caía por su rostro logrando que estirara su mano para tomar un poco de esta y ver su mano, notando como era su sangre la que comenzaba a manchar sus ropas.

**— ¿Qué…qué está…pasando? —**murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos al no tener idea de cómo había llegado a aparecer ahí, de por si lo último que recordó era el que lo dejaban encima de la cama de la enfermería y luego…aparecía en aquella ciudad. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se volvía pesado y terminaba por caer inconsciente contra el concreto, no había podido soportar más todo ese loquerío que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

Para el momento que abrió los ojos una vez más, notó el techo blanco y luego giró su cabeza hacia un lado, notando como estaba su madre a su lado, mirándole aliviada de notar que su único hijo estaba despierto.

**—Mamá—**susurró con voz carrasposa, la mujer negando con su cabeza simplemente para que no hablara, solo se acercó con cuidado a él y le pidió que descansara, que había tenido un accidente y que no tenía que esforzarse en hablar o siquiera en levantarse; el pelinegro asintió levemente y no se movió, por lo visto habían notado lo desnutrido que estaba el muchacho y le habían puesto un suero para que se rehidratara mejor.

Poco a poco había comenzado a tener sueño pero no cerraba los ojos puestos que no quería que nada raro volviera a pasar, aunque su madre le aseguró que estando en el hospital todo estaría bien y que ahí lo iban a cuidar mucho; dudoso pero terminando por creer en su madre, asintió y sintió como le besaba la mejilla, tenía que despedirse ya que tenía que ir a buscar su vestido negro, puesto que uno de los amiguitos de Kevin, Kenny McCormick, debido a que por alguna razón le había caído un libro en la cabeza así de la nada al estar yendo a la escuela , lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo y la ambulancia que lo había estado trasladando al hospital había tenido un accidente de tráfico y como no habían tenido bien sujeta la camilla en la que lo estaban trasladando, salió disparando contra la puerta y luego cayó en la pista con fuerza, fracturándose tanto el cuello como la cabeza. Una muerte algo trágica para aquel pobre rubio.

Una en la que el pelinegro asintió levemente ante esa noticia, realmente no tan interesado , quizás le hubiera afectado pero en ese momento tenía algo más en su cabeza, por lo que solo terminó por cerrar los ojos cuando su madre cerró la puerta de su habitación, estaba cansado y quería tomarse un pequeño respiro.

Sin embargo abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió una presencia y miró hacia la ventana, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, terminando por encontrarse con aquel cuervo negro de nuevo que lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos rojos.

Toc

Toc

Toc

Toc

Volvió a toquetear la ventana con el pico y las pupilas de Kevin volvieron a contraerse mientras lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos castaños.

**—Por favor…por favor déjame en paz—**susurró con cierto desespero, encontrándose en total angustia al notar que el animal no se iría.

El grito de terror que soltó con fuerza resonó en todo el hospital, había llegado a su límite, no podía continuar con ello; no sintió el momento en que los doctores y enfermeras ingresaron a su habitación, lo último que recordó antes de sentir como lo anestesiaban era ver al costado de la ventana a aquel niño que acariciaba al cuervo, mirándole con fijeza con aquellos ojos negros que lo único que querían llegar a transmitirle era miedo…

…Y miedo era lo que sentía cuando se quedó dormido.


	4. Calalini

Empezó abrir los ojos, dejando ver aquellos ojos de mirada castaña, sentía aun los parpados un tanto pesados, pero logro notar aquel techo de un color blanco. Miro a su alrededor notando que era una habitación de hospital y ahí recordó todo de nuevo. Se sentó apresuradamente en la cama y miro hacia la ventana, notando que no había nada, pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, el sabía que con tan solo un momento de tranquilidad lo dejarían de molestar aquellos cuervos y aquel extraño niño.

Se termino acostado de nuevo sin quitar su vista de aquella ventana. Al notar que no pasaría nada esos momentos, cerro sus ojos y se acomodo un poco. Pero termino abriendo de nuevo sus ojos.

Gran error.

Sus ojos se volvieron a contraer, sus lágrimas empezaron salir de estos, terminando por levantarse de manera apresurada y caer al piso.

Aquel extraño niño, estaba a su lado mientras acariciaba a algo que parecía un gato que tenia en brazos. Su mirada no mostraba expresión alguna. Solo lo miraba fijamente, sin dejar de acariciar aquella criatura de raza desconocida.

**-Déjame en paz….yo no e hecho nada que podría lastimar a alguien….-** murmuro con voz quebrada, no sabía el por que de todo eso que ocurría, pero quería que se detuviera, aquel niño no dijo nada, solamente se acerco un tanto al pelinegro, acto que hizo que Kevin se pusiera paranoico y empezara a tratar de alejarse de aquella cosa. Pero no tardo mucho en sentir su espalda tocar la pared, por lo que volteo un poco notando la pared, cosa que causo que solo se pusiera mas nervioso. Volteo a ver aquel niño, pero solo causo que se asustara más al no verlo.

**-Por favor…déjame en paz….por favor…- **Abrazo sus piernas y bajo su mirada, lo único en lo que pensaba era en el miedo, aquella mirada no se le olvidaría jamás. Escucho unos pasos en la habitación, por lo que se alerto y alzo su mirada, seguido de mirar hacia los lados, notando como algo de aspecto de un perro negro de ojos rojos salía de alado de la cama. Esto solo lo asusto aun mas levantándose de golpe y correr hasta la puerta, que para su sorpresa estaba cerrada con llave.

Pero lo que hizo, solo molesto mucho a aquella criatura, causando que lo empezara a perseguir, El pelinegro al notar eso, trato de ir hacia al ventana, pero algo lo hizo tropezar, causando que cayera al piso, aquella cosa, solo se le aventó encima y trato de hacerle daño, pero el pelinegro solo trataba de escapar impidiendo que aquella cosa le mordiera.

Logro darle un golpe aquella cosa dejándolo atarantado y se arrastro hasta una esquina donde simplemente se encogió de piernas y pone sus manos en su cabeza tratando de entender que fue eso, estaba en un estado de shock, no sabía que hacer, por lo que únicamente se quedo en aquella esquina, aun sintiendo como sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Al par de unas horas, se escucho que alguien abría la puerta, el tan solo se quedo en aquella esquina aun sin moverse. Sentía sus piernas dormidas, al igual que sus brazos. Logro escuchar que decían su nombre pero eso solo lo altero más, causando que pusiera sus manos en su cabeza de nuevo, dando un gran grito y empezara a jalar un poco de su cabello, dejando caer mas lagrimas de sus ojos. Aquella persona que había entrado, escucho aquel grito de fue hacia el pelinegro para tratar de calmarlo, pero este solo grito aun mas fuerte mientras mas se le acercara la otra persona que resultaba ser su madre. Aquella mujer corrió afuera y pido ayuda a los doctores, para que pudieran calmar a su único hijo.

Aquella persona que había entrado, escucho aquel grito y fue hacia el pelinegro para tratar de calmarlo, pero este solo grito aun mas fuerte, mientras mas se le acercara la otra, mas gritaría. Pero aquella persona resultaba ser su madre. Aquella mujer corrió afuera y pido ayuda a los doctores, para que pudieran calmar a su único hijo.

Unos doctores y enfermeras entraron y trataron de calmarlo, pero no lograron nada, hasta que un doctor le inyecto algo, el pelinegro tan solo empezó a dejar de gritar y se quedo como si estuviera muerto, pero aun seguía llorando. Su madre empezó a preocuparse mas por la salud del pelinegro. Su padre no estaba por asuntos del trabajo, por lo que el no sabía nada sobre esto.

Dejaron al pelinegro en la cama. Después de unos minutos el pelinegro cayo en un profundo sueño; su madre se negaba a dejarlo, por lo que únicamente se sentó en una silla que estaba alado de la cama, y agarro su cariño la mano de su hijo, sollozaba la pobre mujer por el ver a su único hijo de esa forma.

Un gran y abrumador sonido, despertando al pelinegro y por reflejo se cubrió los oídos. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar alrededor, notando que estaba nuevamente en aquella isla de un cielo gris sin vida. Sus pupilas de contrajeron nuevamente –N-no…no..NO! no quiero! No quiero!- fue lo único que dijo mientras se agarraba su cabello, empezando a jalarlo un poco.

**-Bienvenido de nuevo-** Aquella voz hizo que abriera en gran los ojos y sus lagrimas empezaran a salir de nuevo, miro hacia su derecha lentamente.

Estaba aquel niño sentado tranquilamente en aquel pequeño puente de madera, parecía que miraba en donde terminaba el océano a lo lejos. Los nervios se intensificaron, no podía moverse, tan solo quería huir de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible.

Noto como la mirada del niño se posaba en el, aquella mirada sin vida alguna...

Miedo, eso fue lo único que sentía….

Logro levantarse y se dio vuelta hacia el chico –no quiero estar aquí…no quiero!- grito entre lagrimas. El chico solo se le quedo mirando con cara de fastidio, se levanto y empezó a ir hacia Kevin.

Que estúpido fue el…

Sintió como algo estaba atrás de el, se dio media vuelta notando a un gran "monstruo", antes de que pudiera correr, sintió como esa cosa lo agarraba y lo empezaba a jalar, terminando por partir a la mitad, un grito desgarrador salio de su boca. Caían litros y litros de aquel liquido carmín, el dolor que sintió fue insoportable, y de pronto todo se empezaba a poner negro, pero miro aquel niño antes, tenia una sonrisa maliciosa. Puso una expresión miedo y todo se puso negro

tic

tac

tic

tac

TIC

TAC

Despertó de golpe, sentándose rápidamente en la cama, miro a los lados con miedo y desesperación, notando que estaba en el hospital de nuevo. Aquello lo tranquilizo un poco. Miro un reloj que estaba puesto en el techo, notando que apenas estaba apunto de amanecer.

**-Dormir toda la noche?...-** murmuro mientras se tallaba los ojos con la mano, realmente no tenia nada con el hecho de que hubiera podido dormir toda la noche, pero cuando volvió a mirar la habitación, se dio cuenta de algo. Las paredes estaban desgastadas, y estaba palabras escritas con un color carmín. "Este sera tu fin. no debiste haber dicho eso", aquella frase que estaba en la pared pintada loa susto aun mas, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue escapar de ahí, pero apenas y se paro de píe, un gran dolor en el estomago lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, noto que algo salia debajo de su camisa, por lo que lentamente empezó alzarla.

Tenia todo ventado, de su pecho hasta su cintura, pero de aquel vendaje salia algo. Agarro aquella cosa, era un poco babosa, tenia de aquel liquido carmín, era de un tono rosado, era delgado y muy largo. no sabía que era aquello, pero no le gustaba verlo salir de aquel vendaje. lo tomo y empezó a jalarlo un poco, pero apenas y lo jalo, sintió un gran dolor, sentía como se lo hubieran partido a la mitad. En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado. Rápidamente empezó a quitarse el vendaje, notando algo que lo paralizo.

Su pecho y vientre estaban mal cosidos, y de bajo de por donde debería estar su estomago, salía aquella cosa, y enseguida entendió.

Aquella cosa, era su intestino delgado...

puso sus manos sobre su boca intentando el no vomitar, pero era tarde, termino vomitando en sus manos. Se destapo la boca, dejando caer aquel liquido en su chaqueta azul, sintió como si el oxigeno empezara a terminarse, miro a todos los lados, esperando ver alguien o algo que lo ayudara, pero estaba el solo, empezaron a caer lagrimas por sus ojos.

**-n...no...qui...quiero...morir...-**murmuro antes de que todo se volviera a poner negro.


	5. Jani

Era llevada de la mano por su madre, mirando los alrededores con cierta incomodidad, entre sus brazos teniendo un peluche de oso algo desgastado que le hacía compañía desde hacía varios años, aunque claro está, que no era la única que la acompañaba. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca y girar su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando hacia el suelo.

**—Basta Wednesday… ¡Te dije que basta! —** gritó con exasperación la muchachita de diecisiete años que detuvo el andar, tanto suyo como el de su madre para intentar patear a la nada, su madre solo logrando darle un leve apretón a su mano para hacer que la chica le prestara atención, logrando conseguirlo y sonriéndole con ternura a la mayor de sus hijos, acercándose para besar su frente.

**—Tranquila Jani, ya vamos a llegar y de seguro te dejará de molestar ahí ¿Si? —** la chica solo asintió levemente aunque su mirada volvió a fijarse con molestia hacia el suelo antes de continuar caminando por los corredores de aquel hospital.

Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar pero cuando encontraron la habitación y entraron, fueron saludados por los médicos que agradecieron mucho que hubieran venido en aquella ocasión.

Claro que esto para January no le llamó la atención, sino algo más que se encontraba al otro lado de aquel espejo que mostraba una segunda habitación, igual de blanca, con máquinas que soltaban un leve silbido o a veces un pequeño golpeteo, todos conectados en una sola persona que yacía en la cama, brazos y piernas atadas, teniendo un trapo cubriendo su boca y también sus ojos, parecia tan calmado en ese momento, pero ella sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Era verdad que habían pasado muchos años desde que algo similar le había ocurrido pero no había llegado a ser tan grave como aquello. Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, apoyando su mano con cierto temor contra el vidrio que los separaban, su mirada agrandándose y alejándose después de unos cinco minutos en apartarse, cayendo al suelo mientras que no apartaba la mirada del vidrio, su madre levantándose rápido para ayudarla a levantar, preguntándole que sucedía, pero ella sabía que era inútil decirle, ella no podría verlo como lo hacia ella.

Para ella en ese momento, aquella habitación blanca que había visto se había tornado completamente negro y en el mismo vidrio que ella había tocado, se hallaba un chico de cabellos negros y mirada castaña que golpeaba con desespero la ventana con su mano ensangrentada, gritándole, aunque ella no podía escucharlo, pero era obvio que ese chico estaba más que en problemas.

**— ¿Cariño estás bien? —** Preguntó la madre de la joven mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, la chica aun no dejaba de mirar el vidrio, pero temblaba y su mirada se había comenzado a llenar de lágrimas. **—¿Jani?**

En ese instante en la habitación de aquel chico que yacía en el otro lado de la habitación, había comenzado por lo visto a tener un ataque cardiaco, los médicos yendo rápido a atender al chico para salvar su vida.

Les pidieron que por favor esperasen afuera y la mayor de las mujeres asintió, jalando a su hija para sacarla de ahí, la muchacha solo mirando hacia el vidrio mientras que podía ver aun lo que estaba pasando al otro lado con aquel chico que simplemente parecia estarse aferrando.

**— ¿Mamá?**

**— ¿Si Jani? —**preguntó mientras se sentaban en las sillas que yacían afuera, intentando procesar lo que los médicos le habían dicho en todo ese tiempo, acariciándole los cabellos a su hija de manera temblorosa, intentando no pensar mucho en lo que podría pasar realmente.

**— ¿Por qué la muerte es siempre mala?**

* * *

**— ¡No no no no! —** ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que seguir escapando de todo aquello? Era lo peor que le había pasado en toda su vida, él no había hecho nunca nada malo ¿Por qué merecía ese tipo de castigos? ¿Qué hizo que lo estaban castigando de esa manera? Realmente no sabía porque se seguía preguntando repetidas veces esa pregunta, nunca nadie podría respondérsela, ni siquiera él mismo.

El muchacho estaba desesperado, ya no podía sentir siquiera sus piernas ni sus brazos, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente no quería sentir era el dolor que le infligían cada que aquella cosa con forma de perro grande y negro le daba un zarpazo o intentaba morderlo cuando paraba un momento para tomar un respiro.

Sintió en varios momentos que estaba por perder la vida, pero cuando parecia que se rendía, algo dentro de él hacia que volviera a darle una oportunidad más a su existencia, por lo que nuevamente sacaba fuerzas para volver a correr y escapar. Aun así, tuvo que tomarse un tiempo más prolongado para descansar, habiéndose metido en uno de los grandes edificios y que era más que obvio que ni bien él aparecía, lo demás desaparecía.

Tardó un poco pero llegó a meterse en un pequeño departamento; ahí pudo caer al suelo y tomarse su tiempo para respirar con dificultad, sujetándose tanto parte de su pecho como de su estómago en donde aún sentía dolor por los sucesos que habían pasado con anterioridad antes de volver a parar en aquel extraño lugar.

**— ¿Calalini…era? —** murmuró para sí mismo, sentándose con cuidado en el suelo y retirando sus manos de su cuerpo, no queriendo sentir más esa rara sensación de estar cocido. Cuando logró recuperar el aliento, se levantó y miró esta vez sus alrededores para ver donde estaba, pero lamentó haberlo hecho, puesto que aquel perro de momentos atrás había vuelto a aparecer por la puerta que Kevin había estado seguro había cerrado cuando entró, pero eso no importaba, ahora estaba luchando por defenderse, habiendo dándole una patada a aquello que tenía forma de perro, sintiendo como ese canino con sus garras le volvía a abrir la herida del estómago, hizo que se sujetase esa zona , manchándose rápidamente sus manos con aquel líquido rojizo que salía de su ser.

Aunque eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino las voces de personas que estaban proviniendo del otro lado de la ventana en la que se había llegado a apoyar, notando como su agresor ante el golpe había caído al suelo y no se levantaba aun. Esto hizo que el muchacho aprovechara para girar hacia la ventana y comenzara a tocar con desespero el vidrio, no importándole si manchaba esta con su sangre.

Claro está la sorpresa que se llegó a dar cuando una mano se posó sobre el vidrio del otro lado, en ese momento el rostro de una chica de cabellos dorados y rizados apareciendo en el otro lado de este, cosa que hizo que Kevin tocara con más insistencia y comenzara a pedir ayuda, aunque la cara de terror que puso la chica hizo que girara a tiempo su cabeza para notar como su agresor nuevamente se comenzaba a levantar y se había tirado contra él, sujetando su pierna y empezado a jalar de este.

**— ¡Suéltame! —** exclamó ,aferrándose con fuerza al borde de la ventana, no queriendo soltarse, aun mirando con cierta esperanza la ventana pero no volvió a ver a la chica y el sentir la manera en que pareciera como su hueso comenzaba a salirse de su sitio hizo que se soltase y buscase patearle de nuevo para poder tener tiempo para escapar, pero la sorpresa y el pánico que le inundó cuando aquella criatura que lo había partido por la mitad enredaba sus extremidades superiores a su cuello y lo hacían perder el aire, quiso gritar pero nada salió de sus labios, solo un último suspiro que le terminó por hacer quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Se quejó un tanto, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, queriendo abrir sus ojos para ver el lugar en donde se encontraba pero notó que había algo encima de estos y quería quitárselo pero sentía sus brazos sujetado. No pudo evitar alarmarse un poco, al menos no tenía nada en la boca por lo que pudo abrir y cerrar la boca queriendo decir algo aunque nada salía de sus labios.

**—Shhh 24 hours…no quiero que lo molestes, está lastimado y estarlo más estaría muy mal…no me importa, yo tampoco no lo voy a lastimar así que vete — **la voz de una chica le hizo asombrarse un poco, no conocía a muchas chicas y estaba seguro que nadie sabía lo que le estaba pasando a él, por lo que era una sorpresa para él. **— ¿Q…Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde estoy? —** forcejeó un poco más para soltarse pero el hincón en su cuerpo y en sus muñecas le hizo desistir, respirando algo agitado.

**—Ya despertaste…estamos en el hospital y no sé qué quiero, me trajeron aquí porque pensaron que te podría ayudar—**él no la veía pero podía escuchar cómo se removía un poco en su asiento. **—Dicen que…conoces Calalini—** murmuró con cierta incomodidad la fémina, haciendo que el pelinegro alzara su cabeza e inclinara un poco esta, queriendo ver algo pero no conseguía hacerlo, todo estaba negro para él.

**— ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Cómo conoces ese lugar!?**

**—Calalini es mi Paraíso Perdido ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? — **el tono de voz de la chica tenía una mezcla de curiosidad y a la vez de cierta incomodidad; claro que se distrajo de eso cuando sintió un peso encima de su estómago, haciendo que soltase un quejido. **—Wednesday ¡No! —**se escuchó como la chica se levantaba y apartaba la cosa que se había subido encima del otro, Kevin haciendo una mueca de disgusto, sintiéndose muy cansado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**— ¿Cómo…como salgo de ahí?**

**—No lo sé…nunca he podido salir de ahí…y creo que nunca lo haremos...—**fue lo último que escuchó el muchacho antes de quedar casi inconsciente una vez más.


	6. end?

No se escuchaba completamente nada, ningún sonido, movimiento, nada, los pensamientos del chico eran lo mismo "Estaré muerto?" "Donde estoy?" pero al sentir un fuerte dolor en su estomago, abrió un poco sus ojos, tratando de mirar aquello, pero aun sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo, por loq ue trato de gritar por ayuda, pero nada salía de su boca, solo murmullos inútiles que no escucharía nadie.

**-es mejor que no lo intentes...- **dijo una voz familiar, pero no le reconocía del todo, por lo que solo entro un poco en pánico **-¿Q...quien eres?!-** dijo en tono fuerte y claro, por lo que pareció que alguien le escucho y entro a la habitación algo deprisa **-¿que ocurre?- **dijo en tono preocupado, era aquella niña de cabellos rizados, aquella aun no podía tranquilizarlo, ¿Quién era esa persona?

**-¿Al…alguien mas estas aquí?-** murmuro nervioso y asustado. Jani reviso la habitación con algo de incomodidad por aquello, pero dejo de buscarlo por escuchar un quejido del pelinegro, Un chico al que nunca había visto estaba haciéndole algo de presión en el pecho, por lo que se acerco rápidamente a el con algo de preocupación. Al notar a la chica ir hacia el este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba. Se detuvo por un momento al sentir como alguien la detenía, volteando a ver hacia un lado **-24 hours…. ¿Quien era el?- ** Fue lo único que escucho el pelinegro antes de perder de nuevo la conciencia

* * *

Empezó a despertar con algo de pereza, su vista estaba un poco nublada, por lo que distinguía donde estaba, pero sentía sus manos algo húmedas con algo que no lograba reconocer **-¿qué es esto?...- **murmuro aun sin poder saber que era. Su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, aquello tenia un color carmesí…. **–s..sangre?...- **murmuro algo asustado. Noto como una gota de sangre caía al piso **–eh…?..-** le toco la frente y miro su mano, aquella sangre estaba cayendo de su cara, pero ¿por que? No sentía calor, o algo mareo.

Se empezó sentir incomodo, por lo que enseguida miro alrededor, pero no tardo tanto en percatarse de aquel chico, conocía aquel niño, lo recordaba perfectamente, siempre estaba con aquella criatura parecida a un gato, por lo que simplemente me asusto y dio 3 pasos hacia atrás sin decir nada, trago saliva y sin pensarlo se volvió y empezó a correr rápidamente a dirección contraria en la que no duro tanto tiempo, pues aquel niño le tomo del brazo y lo tiro al suelo.

**-¡¿Q...quien eres?!- **grito asustado por aquellos ojos sin vida ni expresión alguna, el chico solo le miro por unos minutos son aquella mirada inexpresiva, realmente no había nada que decir, pero el pelinegro estaba inquieto, quería saber **–di algo!- **dijo inquieto, el silencio le estaba volviendo loco, el chico tan solo le soltó y se alejo de el sin cambiar su expresión o decir algo. El pelinegro tan solo se quedo acostado sin saber.

A los minutos se levanto algo tembloroso, sus manos sudaban, sus pupilas estaban contraídas, y balbuceaban cosas en lo bajo. No sabía donde estaba, por lo que empezó a gritar un poco por ayuda, pero nadie le respondía; estaba desorientado, no encontraba a nadie... pensaba que seria su final.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por aquellas calles rodeadas por aquellos edificios sin forma humana, iba abrazando a su osito de peluche con algo de nervios**-24hours, tenemos que encontrar a ese chico...- **dijo en tono bajo mientras miraba a ambos lados sin encontrar nada, no lograba escuchar algo, caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pero no notaba nada fuera de lo normal en aquel extraño lugar.

Pero se detuvo y miro a su lado, a una chica de coletas muy largas y delgada con una estatura un poco mas alta que ella... al parecer había dicho algo que el molesto **-24hours! no hay que ser negativa!- **dijo la chica de rizos, volvió a mirar al frente antes de empezar a correr mientras gritaba por el chico, quien no daba respuesta alguna

Corre! corre!

Tan solo eso escuchaba en su mente al notar que aquellos cuervos y aquella criatura sin forma le perseguían sin parar, pero empezaba a cansarse rápidamente, busco algún lugar donde pudiera ocultarse unas horas hasta que todo se calmarla. miro un callejón y enseguida giro hacia aquel lugar para llegar antes de que lo alcanzara y sintiera dolor nuevamente, pero al llegar aquel lugar. había algo parecido a unos perros que le gruñían.

estaba rodeado... no tenia salida...


End file.
